


Shadow the Hedgehog is Battra's fursona

by Doodles_On_The_Moon



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodles_On_The_Moon/pseuds/Doodles_On_The_Moon
Summary: The gang is hanging out at the twins' house with some anchovy pizza and are getting into stupid debates together





	Shadow the Hedgehog is Battra's fursona

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a shitpost and I didn't really proofread it :)

“Okay I still don’t understand what you three are talking about,” Battra said taking a sip from his soda as he listened to the others make ramble on.

“Listen Battra it just can’t be a coincidence, the resemblance is uncanny,” said Mothra not even turning around as she put all of her focus into her game. “I think he’s your real twin and not me to be completely honest”

“That’s ridiculous all of you are being ridiculous!” 

“Bats I’m sorry but all of the evidence points to you,” Varan said as he sat back down setting his plate of pizza onto the coffee table. “I’ve never met someone who fits the bill so perfectly in my entire life”

“Okay, 1. That barely means anything seeing as you barely even know anyone in our school” Battra stated as he rolled his eyes“ 2. Shadow the Hedgehog isn’t my fursona, that doesn’t even make any sense!” 

Manda sighed looking up at the angry goth as she continued to paint her nails “dude why can’t you just accept their beliefs? I’ve already accepted them telling me I’m Sonic” 

“Just because you don’t have the guts to argue with your little girlfriend doesn’t mean I have to let them make these idiotic claims!” 

“That’s exactly something that Shadow the hedgehog would say!” Varan pointed out 

“They’re making a point though I mean the colored streaks in his black hair, the hints of red, the deep voice,” Mothra said pausing her game to focus in on the debate that was taking place.

“That. doesn’t. mean. he’s. my. Fursona!”

“Then who’s fursona is it then, genius” she mocked grabbing a slice of pizza from the box and taking a small nibble.

“He isn’t anyone’s fursona he’s an official Sonic character” 

“Dude listen it came out when you were in middle school, you could’ve submitted it to like a Sega website and they just took your fursona from you” Varan explained

“I would never do that Varan, you know this!” 

“Okay maybe high school you wouldn’t but the middle school you definitely would have,” Mothra said as spit the bite of pizza out “ I mean you did try to convince our classmates you were a vampire by wearing those plastic fangs to school every day” 

“Where does Sonic come into this, like at all?”

Silence permeated the room as they tried to add another piece to the crackhead theory. 

Manda pushed away her nail set “Sonic is spikey, goths are sometimes defined as edgy…”

“You can’t spell Battra without Sonic!” Varan laughed

Battra groaned loudly “just because I’m goth doesn’t mean I’m shadow the hedgehog”. He turned to Varan “and I’m not even going to question whatever it is that you said”

Mothra moved to sit on the couch with the other “They are making a point, Shadow”’

“No they absolutely aren’t” Battra sighed as he sunk into the couch out of embarrassment. 

“See you responded to Shadow!” Mothra yelled, “We’ve cracked the case Shadow is his Fursona!”

“That means nothing and you know it!”

“It’s okay Battra we still love you even though you brought Shadow the Hedgehog into this world,” Varan said patting Battra on the shoulder 

“I didn’t!”

“Oh you definitely did,” Manda said 

“I didn’t spawn him into this world, I don’t have that power” 

“Okay everyone,” Mothra said standing up “if you think Battra is the real creator of famous video game character Shadow the hedgehog raise your hand” 

Battra looked around the room as Mothra and the other two raised their hands without a second of thought.

He wasn’t surprised 

“Alright fine” he groaned “Shadow is my fursona now will you all shut up” 

“Good our attack on Battra’s brain has finally come to a close” Mothra smiled widely as she tossed her plate of pizza into the garbage. “Who’s idea was it to let Varan pick anchovy pizza?”

“Oh don’t you dare start with that” Varan sighed realizing he was next in line for bullying  
“Wasn’t me I wouldn’t let the guy he ate bugs in 6th grade pick my food” Battra laughed, perking up realizing his tournament was over. 

Manda burst into laughter immediately “he did what!?” 

“It’s true I saw him eat an entire lighting bug during summer camp” he continued 

Varan suck into the couch as much as he could “I just wanted to see if it’d make my tongue glow, you know like a glow stick…” he mumbled 

Mothra stopped in her tracks “Varan?” 

“Yea?” 

“Are you implying that you ate a glowstick...” 

“Well yes but Abuelo stopped me halfway through and made me go to the ER” Varan sighed as if he was disappointed in himself. 

No one was even laughing they were just in shock and awe that this man was still alive. 

“I don’t get why this is so weird to you guys, honestly glowing just makes stuff look so delicious-looking”

“So if I gave you a small flare would you eat it?” Battra questioned 

“Oh absolutely” 

“What if I also told you it was a bomb” 

“You really think that’s going to stop me, dude?” he laughed trying to recover from the teasing “if it kills me I’ll die happily” 

“I going to go into epileptic shock” Manda sighed going back to painting her nails

“Do it no balls” Varan laughed 

“Whatever gets me away from Mr. Eats anything that glows” 

“Ow :(“ 

“How did you say that?” Mothra questioned before the group went on another tangent as the night went on.


End file.
